


S.O.S. Texts Part 1

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [12]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Harassment, S.O.S., Sick Character, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Text transcripts from Danny and Vie's phones.





	

Text from Bugaboo: So I did a thing.

Text to Bugaboo: Explain.

Text from Bugaboo: Some asshole asked me for my number. I gave him yours.

Text to Bugaboo: I hope he gets me when I’m in a bad mood.

Text from Bugaboo: I fucking love you.

 

~

 

Text from xxx-xxx-0698: Hey, sexy. Remember me? Wanna get together and have a good time?

Text to xxx-xxx-0698: New phone sorry! Who is this?

Text from xxx-xxx-0698: It’s Gary from Slice. We met two nights ago.

Text to xxx-xxx-0698: Oh I remember you!

Text from xxx-xxx-0698: I knew my baby girl wouldn’t let me down!

Text from xxx-xxx-0698: *image file*

Text from xxx-xxx-0698: Show me yours and we can get started.

Text to xxx-xxx-0698: Okay ;)

Text to xxx-xxx-0698: *image file*

Text from xxx-xxx-0698: What the fuck

Text from xxx-xxx-0698: Who is that

Text to xxx-xxx-0698: You’ve reached her fucking boyfriend asshole.

 

~

 

Text to Bugaboo: He fucking did it.

Text from Bugaboo: TELL ME ALL

Text to Bugaboo: He sent me a dick pic

Text from Bugaboo: Holy fuck

Text to Bugaboo: I sent him a selfie

Text from Bugaboo: omfg 

Text from Bugaboo: I owe you big time.

Text to Bugaboo: Can I have a lingerie pic please?

Text from Bugaboo: *image file*

Text from Bugaboo: But only because you said please.

Text to Bugaboo: I love you

 

~

 

Text from Bugaboo: S.O.S.

Text from Bugaboo: S.O.S.!!!

Text to Bugaboo: Shit sorry babe. I was signing some shit.

Text from Bugaboo: I’m in Artist’s Ally. I think I’m being followed.

Text from Bugaboo: I found Ross. Thank fuck.

Text to Bugaboo: Do you still want me to come

Text from Bugaboo: If you can please?

Text to Bugaboo: Okay um. What’s a good landmark

Text from Bugaboo: There’s a MLP display with like huge plushes and everything

Text from Bugaboo: It’s by a bunch of goth stuff

Text to Bugaboo: I see it

Text from Bugaboo: Ross fucking left me

Text to Bugaboo: I’m coming

 

~

 

Text from Bugaboo: Where are you?

Text to Bugaboo: Dressing room.

Text to Bugaboo: You ok?

Text from Bugaboo: Security’s not letting me in. I dropped my badge.

Text to Bugaboo: I’m overheated as fuck. I’ll send Bri.

Text from Bugaboo: I didn’t mean to bug you. It’s no big deal.

Text to Bugaboo: You never bug me, Bugs.

 

~

 

Text to Ninja Brian: Can you go tell security to let Bug through?

Text from Ninja Brian: Yeah. On my way.

Text to Ninja Brian: I owe you one.

 

~

 

Text to Bugaboo: Bri’s on his way

Text from Bugaboo: I’m sorry!

Text to Bugaboo: Don’t be. It’s cool.

Text to Bugaboo: I’d go myself if I didn’t need to cool off.

Text from Bugaboo: And I’ve got your cool towels. Shit.

Text to Bugaboo: It’s ok

Text from Bugaboo: *hacker voice* I’m in

Text to Bugaboo: I’m giving security a picture of your face

 

~

 

Text to Bugaboo: S.O.S.

Text from Bugaboo: Where are you?

Text to Bugaboo: This girl is creeping pictures of me and it is not subtle. Like at all.

Text from Bugaboo: Where the fuck is Arin

Text to Bugaboo: Peeing

Text from Bugaboo: Are you still near the panel room?

Text to Bugaboo: I’m near the bathroom

Text from Bugaboo: I’m on my way.

 

~

 

Text to Bugaboo: S.O.S.

Text from Bugaboo: Where are you

Text to Bugaboo: HELP

Text from Bugaboo: I see you.

 

~

 

Text to Bugaboo: Your hotel room was closer.

Text from Bugaboo: I’m coming up.

Text to Bugaboo: I feel really sick.

Text from Bugaboo: Your meds are in my makeup bag with the cats on it

Text to Bugaboo: I took them

Text to Bugaboo: Please hurry

Text from Bugaboo: I got you, Ly.


End file.
